Adam and Fiona find love
by cj9000488
Summary: Adam's struggle with his identity and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Fiona's Pov

As I crouched on the ground next to a very battered Adam, I realized all this pain I was currently experiencing was because I chose to love a certain person ...It all began about a month ago when I met Adam for the first time.

Walking through the halls of Degrassi after being in New York for three months was strange to say the least, but I had never felt more lonely. I needed some space from Declan after that twincest tabloid and even though I consider Holly J to be a close friend, I had to blackmail her into spending time with me. Not to mention everyone at Degrassi refers to me as "the stuck-up bitch." I just wish that I could prove to everyone, including my mom and Declan, that I am a different person now. Oh well, I don't have time to worry about that right now, if I don't hurry up I'll be late for math class. In my hurry to get to class I didn't notice someone sitting on the ground right in front of my locker.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," I said as I bumped into a boy sitting on the ground, reading a comic book.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault. It's my first day and I can't seem to get moment to myself," the boy said while standing up.

"Over time you learn where the quiet spots are."

"My name is Adam, what grade are you in?"

"I'm in grade 12."

"Too bad, I'm only grade 10 and it would of been nice to see you in class," he said while looking down and blushing a little.

There was something very different about this boy. He was soft spoken and genuinely nice. He looked to be about sixteen and only as tall as me. But he had a kind face with sparkling blue eyes.

"Well, I'm sure we will see each other at lunch," I said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will," he said as the late bell started to ring. "Oh, I'm sorry I made you late."

"Don't worry about," I said while backing away.

"Hey, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Fiona."

"Can't wait until lunch Fiona."

For the first time in my life I wasn't the least bit annoyed that I was going to get detention for being late. Because I had met someone that a year ago would of been invisible to me, but now is the only person in all of Degrassi that is willing to really get to know me.

At Lunch

Since Holly J had student council stuff to do I was on my own. Walking through the cafeteria looking for somewhere to sit is complete torture. Scanning the room, I finally noticed one inviting face, Adam's.

"Hey, Fiona you can sit with us if you want to," he said pulling out a chair.

"Thanks."

"Guys, this is Fiona. Fiona this is Clare and Eli." His friends seemed kind of skeptical, but I was ready to prove them wrong.

"So did they give you a break for being late on your first day?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got off with a warning. How about you?"

"Well, I got detention because it was the third time this month."

"My, my we have ourselves a delinquent," he said smirking.

Later that Night

Adam's Pov

Wow today was the most eventful first day of school I've ever had, and it was also the first time I went as Adam. I feel as though I am finally free and showing everyone my true self. But how can I be Adam and not deceive those around me. Only my family knows everything and even they aren't truly accepting. Fiona is amazing but I don't want to trick her or give her false assumptions. The only way I could ever be with her is if she knew everything about me.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later...

Fiona's Pov

I can't believe this is really happening. For the first time in my life I have found someone who likes spending time with me because of my personality, not because I am rich or have influence. For an entire week I have had countless conversations with Adam, about anything and everything. He listens to all I have to say and never cuts me off. My ex Bobby wouldn't even give me the time of day, and when I tried to tell my parents he was abusing me they thought I was lying. Adam is truly the only person I have met that cares about my opinions. And when it is time for him to talk I find my self eagerly awaiting what he has to say. This could be the beginning of something amazing...

At School

"Adam do you have any plans this weekend?" The final bell had just rung and we were standing at his locker.

"Not really, normally I just hang out at the house."

"Well, if you're not doing anything maybe we could see a movie or something. It gets extremely lonely at my apartment on the weekends." He stared at me with concerned eyes, deep in thought.

"Do you live by yourself?"

"Yeah, my family stayed in New York, when I decided to come back to Degrassi," I said sullenly.

"No one should have to live alone."

"I wish that were true, the only people that come over regularly are Holly J and my therapist."

"Then, I would be very honored to join that select group," he said sarcastically.

"That's great! How about tomorrow we go see the new James Bond movie?"

"I didn't really peg you as the adrenaline junkie type of girl."

"I'm not, but I thought you wouldn't come if I chose the latest tear jerker."

"I couldn't care less what we see, I know we would have a good time no matter what we did." This has to be too good to be true. No boy could be this unselfish.

"Ok then, why don't we see that new comedy, and just see what happens," I said.

"Great, I would happy to pick you up but I don't get my license for two months."

"That's ok, I'll drive just tell me where you live." He took out his notebook and wrote down detailed directions from Degrassi to his house. Then handed me the paper.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night at seven."

"I can't wait," he said smiling.

Adam's Pov

Saturday Afternoon

What is wrong with me? Fiona thinks this is going to be just like every date she has ever been on. I have never even come close to going on one. Why does she have to be so irresistible? I can't go through with this date without her knowing the truth. Great, just what I need, my mom to walk in here with her "let's have a chat face."

"Adam, honey, what's this I hear about you going on a date tonight."

"Ugh! Did Drew tell you?" I said pulling my pillow over my face.

"Yes, he did, but don't change the subject," she said pulling the pillow off my face.

"I do in fact have a date tonight, and I am about ready to pull my hair out.

"Well, does she know, about you?"

"No mom, I am going to tell her tonight."

"I'm sorry honey, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know these past few months have been extremely hard for you."

"I'm really afraid of being rejected. I have finally accepted who I am, but I feel more trapped than ever."

"I can't promise that she will be understanding, but she obviously likes you a lot if she has only known you for a week."

"She's amazing, but I am one of her few friends. I don't want to ruin that for her."

"If she has any sense at all she will know that losing you would be worse than anything else."

"Thanks mom, all I can do is hope for the best." Tonight was undoubtedly going to impact my life dramatically, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona's Pov

As I drive up to his house, a sudden wave of nervousness comes over me. Why am I so nervous? I've been on so many dates that I've lost count. And he is only a sophomore. I need to pull myself together. I've wasted enough time, I have to ring the door bell. On the first try he opened the door, wearing black jeans, a button down, and his favorite knit hat.

"Hey, you're right on time," he said.

"Yeah, your directions were really easy to follow." His mom walked up behind him with a questioning look on her face.

"Hi there you must be Fiona, Adam told me all about you," she said.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Torres," I said shaking her hand. Adam looked completely mortified.

"Ok mom, if we don't leave now we'll miss the beginning of the movie,"he said.

"Sorry, you two go have fun." As we were walking down the steps towards my car, his brother opened the upstairs window.

"Hey Adam! Don't screw it up," Drew shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm not you!" he shouted back.

"Sorry about my crazy family," he said once we were in the car.

"They're not that bad. At least they're there for you."

"You don't know what it's like living with Drew, trust me. I can barely keep up with his social calendar."

"Being friends with everyone is overrated anyway. It's all fake smiles and gossip."

"Exactly."

"I bought into that world once and it back fired on me. I thought everyone envied me, but really they just envied my money. I didn't have one real friend."

"You do now," he said smiling at me.

Adam's Pov

At the movie

She is driving me insane. She keeps laughing and brushing her hand over mine. I don't know what to do. No one has ever flirted with me before. I don't want her to think that I don't like her, but I doubt she would be doing this if she knew the truth. At last the movie is over, I have to tell her now.

"Hey Fiona can we go somewhere all talk?"

"Oh, sure. My apartment is just a few blocks away." Great, I get to spill my guts to her in a place where I can't run away.

"Great," I said.

At her apartment

It's now or never. We're sitting on her couch, and she is waiting for me to say something.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Sort of. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything. You've always listened to me when I've come to you with my concerns," she said touching my knee.

"I don't think you really mean that."

"Why?" she asked hurt.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that...what I'm going to tell you is a lot to take in. I don't know if you are going to be alright with what I have to say to you.

"Give me a chance. I think you might be underestimating me."

"This isn't easy for me to say, but I feel it will only be fair to you if you know the truth. I was born biologically a female. My name was Chelsea Torres, but even at a young age I knew I was different. My whole life felt compelled to do everything boys do. I played sports, dressed like a tomboy, and even thought girls were gross. My parents tried everything possible to get me to be more of a girl, but it only made me hate them. I couldn't understand why I had to be a girl, when all my life I had felt like a boy. After years of arguing, last year I decided to change my name and fully become a boy, become on the outside what I had always been on the inside. At first my parents didn't treat me any differently, but over time they realized the only way I would be happy is if they accepted me. So these past few months I have been living as Adam and I couldn't be happier with my decision. The hard part is what do you tell other people. My parents thought transferring to a new school would be the best thing. I would get a fresh start, where I could introduce myself as Adam. My goal was never to try to deceive anyone, but if everyone knew they would judge me. I never thought that a week into school I would be telling someone I just met my secret, but I never thought I would meet you. Since we were getting along so well and becoming closer, I knew I had to tell you so you could decide what you wanted without being under false pretenses."

"Decide what?" she whispered. Fiona looked stunned. I wasn't able to read her face at all. Her eyes kept shifting from her lap to my face.

"Well, decide if you still wanted to be friends with me," I said looking down.

"It's just a lot for me to process."

" I know. If want some time to think things over I would understand," I said getting ready to stand up.

"No!" She grabbed my arm to keep me from moving, and then slowly pulled it back.

"Even though you've given me a lot to think about, it doesn't mean I what you to are the most honest person I have ever met. I can't lose you. Just spending a week with you has made me a better person. If I turned my back on you when you were the only person in the whole school who gave me a chance, I would be a very shallow person."

"So what happens now?"

"Since you opened up to me, I would like to share something personal with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona's Pov

Sitting here looking at his expectant face I realize that I have to be just as honest with him as he was with me. Telling me his secret made him vulnerable, and for me to be on the same level as him I have to be vulnerable too.

"What I'm going to tell you is not easy for me to talk about either. My life has always been about being in the spotlight and making people believe I have a great life. Whenever I would act out my parents would do damage control, so that the family image wouldn't be tainted. My family would never listen to me when I came to them with my problems, and a few months ago I had to learn the devastating consequences of that. We moved back to New York this summer because of my dad's job and I couldn't of been happier to 'get back to the lifestyle of the privileged.' During the summer I started hanging out with Bobby, who was the son of my dad's friends. Our families used to take vacations together, so I felt like I knew him pretty well. He seemed like everything I could want in a guy. He was from a well-known family, he was good looking, and he paid attention to me. My parents and I thought I was the dating the perfect guy. I couldn't of been more wrong. Once school started up his behavior began to change. He was losing his temper more and hiding things from me. The first time I tried to confront him about his behavior, he...slapped me."

"Oh my god, Fiona. That jerk abused you," Adam said clenching his fists.

"He did. I didn't know what to do, so it continued for a few weeks before I told someone. When I got up the courage to tell my mom she thought I was overreacting...no one believed me until I came home with a bruise on my arm," I said beginning to sob. Adam rubbed my shoulder and wiped away a tear on my face.

"You don't have to finish, if it's too hard to talk about."

"No, I need to get this off my chest. Because of what happened with Bobby I just wanted to run away. I decided to come visit Holly J to clear my head. But being back here at Degrassi I knew I wanted to stay, and be as far away from Bobby as possible. My parents agreed to let me stay in this apartment if I went to a therapist. The one good thing Bobby did give me was a new outlook on life. What he did to me has caused me to see what a shallow person I was being. I now know that the perfect guy is someone who is honest and caring, rather than someone who comes from an influential family."

"I'm really sorry that happened to you."

"In a way I'm not. It's sad but something as severe as being abused is the only thing that could snap me out of the fantasy I was living in."

"I think we could really help each other." Adam took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. A flicker of emotion flashed across his face and he started to pull away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..." he whispered.

"It's ok. It felt nice." This time he took both of my hands and cradled them in his.

"I would never hurt you," he said with conviction.

"I know you wouldn't." We hugged for a while until Adam noticed the time.

"My mom will freak if I don't get home soon."

"Sorry, let's go," I said standing.

At Adam's house

The car ride was pretty quiet, but not an uncomfortable quiet. Once the car came to a stop in front of his house we looked at each other, both at a loss for words.

"You were more understanding than I could've ever hoped for. I can never thank you enough for that," he said looking at his lap.

"You are the first person who really listened to what I had to say."

"All around it was a very emotional night," he said letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, next time why don't we just talk about something simple, like politics or the economy."

"Next time?"

"You didn't think you were going to get rid of me, did you?"

"I'll see you on Monday," he said getting out of the car. Who ever thought I would look forward to going to school.


	5. Chapter 5

/I am so sorry this update took so long. I just moved into my college dorm and it has been a very emotional week./

Fiona's Pov

It seems like it took forever for Monday to get here. It is so lonely living in an apartment by myself, particularly when I can't stop thinking about a certain person. I've been over my feelings for Adam a million times, but I keep coming to the same conclusion. My gut reaction is that there isn't any choice, that it is not right to be with him. But it doesn't matter what other people think or what society thinks is right. Only I, really know him. And who am I to judge? Society pointed me towards Bobby as the perfect boyfriend, but he only looked perfect on the outside. I think the same principle applies to Adam. It might look like he couldn't be right for me because of what is on the outside, but he is the most kind and understanding person I have ever met. I think that it is what is on the inside that counts the most, and on the inside Adam is the perfect boyfriend for me. I can't waste anymore time, I have to tell him how I feel.

At school

There he is standing at his locker. I think I will ask him to eat lunch with me so we can talk.

"Hey Adam," I said walking up to him.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just came over here cause I was wandering if you wanted to have lunch with me today at the picnic tables?"

"Oh...that sounds great," he said smiling.

"Great, I'll see you later."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

At lunch

We were sitting at the picnic table that was the farthest away from the others, and we were sitting on the same side facing each other.

"So I wanted to have lunch today because I think we need to talk," I said.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Really, I didn't know there was an us," he said joking.

"Funny, but I want to tell you how I feel about you," I said looking down.

"Oh."

"Its all I've been able to think about since Friday night. I've gone over it a hundred times in my head and I keep coming to the same conclusion. There is no legitimate reason why we shouldn't be together. You're an amazing person inside and out, and I think I really need someone like that in my life. So, what I'm trying to say is that...I like you." Adam looked completely shell shocked. He literally had is mouth hanging open.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"Did you really say what I think you said?"

"Yes, Adam I said that I liked you, and this is usually the time when you would say something back."

"Oh my god, sorry. Of course I like you Fiona, I just never thought in a million years that you would like me back."

"Well, you were wrong," I said taking his hand and intertwining our fingers.

"This is not happening," he said staring at our hands.

"What am I going to have to do to convince you that it is," I whispered moving closer. I moved in close to kiss him and his eyes kept flickering between my eyes and my lips. When our lips finally touched he instantly froze. But with my encouragement he slowly started to respond. After a few more seconds I pulled back and looked at his nervous face.

"Sorry I hope I didn't screw that up, I didn't see it coming," he said looking away from me.

"Hey," I said making him look at me. "Was that your first kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't be embarrassed. I think its sweet."

"Yeah that's all I will ever be. The sweet, adorable, little brother of Drew Torres."

"Don't say that. That's not what I I meant is that we are going to have to start practicing as soon as possible to make up for lost time." He couldn't stop smiling after I said that.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said.

"Ditto."

"So, does this mean that we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well I'm not a big fan of labels, but yes I would say that that is exactly what we are." He took both of hands and put them around his neck, before placing his hands on my hips, and then moving his face closer to mine.

"I really think I deserve a do over," he said with his lips inches from mine. All the hesitation was gone now. He radiated confidence. We kissed pretty heatedly for about a minute, until we heard the bell ring.

"Crap," I said moving a few inches away from him, but keeping my arms securely locked around his neck.

"I almost forgot where we were," he said.

"Do we really have to go back to class?"

"Unfortunately, we do. But don't be sad. If you want we could go over to my house after school. Drew will be at practice and my parents will be at work, so we would be alone," he said grinning.

"I would like that a lot."

"Good. Now lets get back inside before we get detention." We both stood and linked hands, before making our way back inside Degrassi.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's Pov

At Adam's House

Oh my God this is too much for my brain to handle in one day. I started out this morning like any other, feeling insecure and misunderstood. But by this afternoon I am feeling like the most secure person in the world. All it took was just one person in my life who really cared about me and supported me to change my attitude. In just one hour I got my first kiss, my first girlfriend, and invited her over to my house. Should we hang out in the living room or maybe in my room. Wait! I didn't clean my room this morning, there are clothes and comic books thrown all over the room.

Fiona walked through the front door to Adam's house and looked around at the pictures on the wall and the inviting furniture. Every once in a while she would glance back at Adam, who was just following her around the house, and smilie at him. After a few minutes she walked over to where Adam was standing and put her hands on the collar of his shirt.

"I really want to see your bedroom," she said giving him her pathetic face.

"Um, my room is a total bomb shelter right now."

"Yeah, and what guy's room isn't?" she asked giving him a peck on the lips. How could I possibly say no? This girl definitely doesn't fight fair.

"Fine, you can see it but you have to let me clean it up some first."

"That's fair."

"Yeah for you it is. Follow me," he said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall.

"Wait here," he said opening his door slightly and slipping inside.

Ten minutes later he opened the door and led her into the room. Fiona did a quick scan of the room and noticed that the walls were lined with music posters, cds scattered the floor, and his book selves were being used to house his extensive comic book collection.

"Adam this is great. Your room is so much cooler than mine."

"Very funny, I know for a fact that you brought in a designer in from New York to decorate your room."

"I did, and now my room looks like it belongs in a magazine. Your room is a complete reflection of your personality, that's why I like it so much," she said sitting on the end of his bed.

When Adam sat down beside her, Fiona glanced down at his feet and noticed something on the floor.

"Oh, Adam I think you missed something when you were cleaning," she said laughing.

"What?"

Fiona leaned over and picked up a pair of his boxers.

"Oh my god, give those to me!" he yelled trying to get them from her.

"No way, they are too cute. They even have superman written across the butt," she said moving farther onto his bed.

Adam climbed on the bed after her, and started tickling her in an attempt to get the boxers back.

"Stop, I surrender! Take them," she said in between laughs.

"I knew my powers of persuasion would work," he said hovering over her.

"Oh really, your powers of persuasion are tickling someone until they cry uncle."

"No, that is merely one power among many that I have at my disposal," he whispered.

"Show me another one."

He started to trail kisses all over her face and down her neck, before coming back to her lips.

"Now, what would you do if I asked you to give me a million dollars?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I would say let me go get my check book."

"I told you I was good at persuasion."

"But it doesn't make any sense, you just got your first kiss this morning."

"Never knock natural talent."

"Fine your..."

"Wait!" he said cutting her off. "Do you hear that?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Hush, I think I just heard the garage door. My mom is back from picking up Drew! We have to move, before they catch us like this."

Both Adam and Fiona began putting themselves back together when there was a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock, Adam I need some girl advice. Alli's acting crazy again," Drew said opening the door.

"Drew wait!" Adam said.

"Well, well, well. It seems like you are the right person to come to for girl advice. Mom is going to kill you when she sees this."

"Drew please. We weren't doing anything," Adam pleaded.

"Yeah right. If I can't have girls in my room, neither can you."

Adam's mom appeared in Adam's doorway looking puzzled.

"Mom Adam had a girl in his room, how long are you going to ground him for?" Drew asked.

"Ah, I'm not going to ground him," she said.

"What! You would've grounded me if I did the same thing."

"That's because I trust Adam, unlike you."

"Oh come on!" Drew said walking away.

"So, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Do I need to set an extra place?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, mom that would be great."

"Ok, it's nice to see you again Fiona."

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Torres," she said.

"No problem," his mom said leaving.

"Geez that went way better than I ever thought it would. And it's probably only because she likes you so much," Adam said turning to her.

"No I think it is because she has finally realized what an amazing son she has," Fiona said pulling him in for a kiss.

"Sure, you guys weren't doing anything," Drew said standing in the doorway.

"Your just jealous,"Adam said before kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school

Eli's Pov

Are my eyes working correctly? Or did I just see Adam walking down the hall holding Fiona's hand. They only started talking like a week ago. I wonder if Adam told her. As far as I know he only told me and Clare. I might just have to give this Fiona girl a chance. She seems pretty genuine. Oh, here they come.

"Hey guys," Adam said to me and Clare.

"Hey yourself. It appears as though something happened over the weekend. Care to share?" I asked.

"Very funny, Eli. Your amazing detective skills have figured out that I have a girlfriend."

"Dude that's awesome. Your no longer the third wheel," I said joking.

"Yeah at least I don't have to watch you two flirt all the time, but I think I finally understand why you do it," he said eying Fiona.

"Anyways, I think we should go have chat, man to man. That is if you can tear yourself away from your girlfriend?"

"Sure we can talk. I'll see you at lunch ok Fiona," he said bringing her hand up and kissing it.

"Ok, see you then,"Fiona said looking dazed.

As soon as Adam started walking with me I hit him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being a shameless flirt."

"Why is it fair for you an Clare to be all over each other and I can't even kiss her hand?"

"I was just messing with you man. But in all seriousness how well do you even know her? You only started talking like yesterday."

"I feel like I can be myself around her. She was really honest with me about her past, so I was honest with her about mine."

"You mean you told her?"

"Yeah, and amazingly she still likes me. So for your information I know her very well."

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry I was just trying to look out for you. But it's great you finally found a girl that deserves you. I'm sure she is really great."

"Thanks. I've never been happier in my life. Though I am still new to this whole world of dating. I could really use some advice."

"Absolutely. You know Clare and I were going to eat dinner and go to the movies tonight, maybe we should double."

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we could even get Fiona and Clare to be friends."

"Yeah, just then I wouldn't have to listen to Clare go on and on about those vampire books."

"And I would never have to go shopping with Fiona."

We both shuddered at the thought of shopping with Fiona.

"So tonight at seven, I'll pick you guys up at your house in Morty," I said.

"Sounds like a plan."

At Adam's house

Adam's Pov

Could Fiona look any hotter. She showed up to my house wearing the most amazing dress by one of those famous designers. How can she expect me to act civilized around her when she is wearing that? I'm just wearing a flannel shirt and jeans.

"I feel like I should go change," I said to her.

"No, you don't need to change. I love what you're wearing," she said running her hand down the buttons on my shirt.

"Whatever you say," I said blushing uncontrollably.

"Maybe we should just stay here tonight," she said bringing her face close.

"But... I promised Eli," I stuttered.

"I'm sure he'll understand," she said kissing me.

Just a few seconds later the door bell rang. We tried to ignore it, but we gave up after it rang for the fifth time. I stepped away from Fiona and went to open the door.

"Hey Eli, I think that door bell is broken we could barely hear it," I said.

"The only reason I'm not going to push that cover up story is because we are late. Let's go, before we miss our reservation."

Eli led us to his hearse and Fiona almost refused to get in. I held the door open for her and promised I would be sitting right next to her the whole ride. She finally got in the backseat and I followed her. The whole ride there she was practically on my lap trying not to touch anything. I was never more thankful that my best friend owned a hearse.

At the restaurant

"What are you going to order?" I asked Fiona.

"Not sure what looks good to you?"

"Let's just get a pizza with everything, so we will actually get to the movie on time," Eli said.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

Clare looked like she was enjoying herself but Eli was getting a little too annoyed with how Fiona and I were acting. We were sitting on one side of the table very close to each other while Clare and Eli were sitting on the other side.

"So, Clare I was thinking maybe we could go shopping this weekend. They're having a huge sale at the mall," Fiona said.

"That would be fun. I've been dying to get the new Fortnight book," Clare said.

"Really, I didn't know you liked those books. I don't read a lot but I love those books."

Me and Eli just smiled at each other as the girls continued to bond. Pretty soon the pizza came out and we started to eat.

"Hey Fiona I'm going to the ladies' room if you want to come," Clare said.

"Sure."

"Girls," Eli and I said at the same time.

Fiona's Pov

Clare and I have a lot more in common than I thought. I am so glad Adam is friends with her.

"So what is it about Adam that you like so much," Clare asked me while we were washing our hands.

"Wow, I'm glad I can to talk to someone about him. Holly J has been so busy lately and I don't think she would really understand anyway. Well, where do I start. Adam is the most wonderful person I've ever met. He never judged me, he only ever listened to what I had to say. He's kind and considerate to me. He is also incredibly cute, even if he doesn't think so."

"I'm so happy for you both. You're perfect for each other," Clare squealed.

"Me too, Clare. Me too."

At the Movies

Of course the boys wanted to see a horror movie. This was their plan all along. Make us bury our heads into their chests and have them wrap their arms around us. It's not like I had a problem with that. Even though Adam wasn't very physically intimidating, I always felt safest when I was with him. By the time the credits rolled both Adam and I, and Clare and Eli were too preoccupied with kissing to notice that the movie was over. The ushers actually had to kick us out so that they could clean the theatre. I almost fell asleep on Adam's shoulder during the car ride home. When Clare and Eli drove away, it was finally just me and Adam standing in front of my car.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive, you seem really tired," Adam said concerned.

"I'm fine. Besides it's not like you can drive me home anyway."

"I know, I just worry about you."

"You're too good to me," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"You're too good for me," he said looking down.

"Hey, I never want to hear you say that again."

"I just can't understand Fiona. Why would you want to deal with all of the baggage I have, when you could be with someone who has way less?"

"Everyone comes with baggage Adam. I know, I have tons. But what really matters is what kind of person we turn out to be after having to deal with the problems in our lives. You turned out to be the most caring boy I have ever met. You make me want to be a better person. Can you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yeah, I understand what you are saying, and most of the time I feel like we are equally deserving of each other. But I can't help but feel like I'm dreaming sometimes."

"Adam Torres, I never want you to doubt what an incredibly person you are again. We are not dreaming any of this. This is the most real thing I have ever felt in my life," I said crashing my lips onto his.


	8. Chapter 8

Bianca's Pov

At school

I can't believe that I got detention again. That Mr. Simpson has got it out for me, he is always on my case. These Degrassi kids just don't know how to take a joke. Normally detention is just sitting in a room with some lame teacher, but today they've got me filing records in the office. And what's even worse is that there is nothing at all gossip worthy in these student records. The best thing I found was that one kid pulled a fire alarm at his old school. What's this? This folder is at least twice as big as all the others. Uh crap... I dropped it. I have to get this up before someone comes in here to check on me. Who's folder is this anyway? It's...Adam Torres. I think he's in my p.e. class. He must have been a really hard core to have this thick of a rap sheet. Hold on...why are some of these papers talking about someone named Chelsea? Oh my gosh his birth certificate says female! This must be a mistake. What do the past school reports have to say? This one says, "student was bullied on a regular basis." And this email from Mr. Simpson says, "Adam is a transgender student that will be joining our school this year. He should be treated like any other student, and be called by Adam at all times. The other students will have no knowledge that he is transgender." No way! Adam is a girl. Fitz and Owen aren't going to believe this. Darn, someone is coming in here to check on me.

Later that afternoon

Fiona's Pov

At the Dot

I thought it would be a good idea to officially introduce Holly J to Adam. I mean my best friend and boyfriend were going to eventually cross paths. I just hope Holly J sees how amazing he is. She owes it to me. I helped her with all of her Declan/Sav Dot is the perfect place for Adam and Holly J to get to know one another. Holly J just has to get here first...she is twenty minutes late.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just my best friend meeting my boyfriend for the first time is kind of a big deal."

"It will be fine," he said rubbing my hand.

"She is kind of hard to win over. I mean, my track record with guys hasn't been very good."

"Well, I'm not anything like those guys."

"O.k. you're right, I'm just freaking out over nothing."

"You know you are kind of adorable when you care so much," he said moving closer.

"Well, you are pretty much adorable all the time," I said kissing him.

"Ahem," Holly J said clearing her throat.

"Oh, you're here. Sorry Holly J," I said in a panic.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late the PTA members couldn't make a decision to save their lives. But I see that you were having a much better time than I was," she said gesturing towards Adam.

"Uh, Holly J this is Adam, Adam this is Holly J."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Adam said offering her his hand.

"Yes, it is nice to finally meet you too," she said shaking his hand.

"Well, I'm going to go get us some drinks. Fiona I assume you will be having your regular? Iced coffee with skim milk," Adam said.

"You would be correct," I said smirking at him.

"Great. What would you like to drink Holly J?"

"I'll have the same."

"I'll be right back," he said walking over to the counter to order.

"Fiona how old is he?" Holly J asked as soon as he was far enough away.

"He's sixteen, but he is incredibly mature for his age."

"Yeah sure. I saw Mr. Incredibly Mature reading the latest issue of "The Amazing Spiderman" in the middle of the hallway this morning."

"He doesn't read Spiderman."

"Fiona! He is a sophomore. What could you possibly have in common with him?"

"A lot more than you would think. I know it seems kind of strange right now, but just get to know him first. He makes me feel happier than I have in a while."

"O.k. I was just making sure you are not jumping into another relationship. I mean you were saying some of these same things when you first got together with Bobby."

"Trust me, Holly J I've definitely learned my lesson. Adam is the complete opposite of Bobby. Adam and I have a very trusting relationship. I've shared things with him that I haven't with anyone else, and he has done the same with me."

"Wow, you really have thought this over."

"More than you know. So promise me you will give him a chance."

"I promise."

"Thank you," I said hugging her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Adam said putting the drinks on the table.

"No, we were just finishing our conversation," I said.

"Thanks for getting the drinks Adam," Holly J said.

"It was the least I could do."

"So how did you guys meet?" Holly J asked.

"We kind of bumped into each other one day at school, and just started talking. As you already know Fiona is very easy to talk to," Adam said.

"Adam isn't your brother the quarterback?"

"Yeah, good old Drew, the ultimate Degrassi heartthrob," he said mockingly.

"So I take it you are very different from your brother?"

"We definitely have different interests, and even though I'm younger I think of myself as the responsible one."

"What are some of your interests?"

"O.k. Holly J there is no need to put him on the spot," I said.

"It's fine Fiona, she is only trying to get to know her best friend's boyfriend," Adam said.

"Exactly," Holly J agreed.

The grilling took about another half hour. Holly J asked Adam everything from his favorite sports team to his view on the current economic downturn. I think Adam really impressed her with his answers though. After we said our goodbyes to Holly J we decided to walk back to my apartment. But to get there we had to take a shortcut through the parking lot of The Dot. Little did I know who we would come across...

"I'm so sorry she did that to you," I said to Adam while we were walking through the parking lot.

"It's really not a big deal. She just cares about you," he said taking my hand.

"Well, well, well, look who we just happened to run across," Fitz said in a menacing tone.

We turned around to find that Fitz and Owen were walking towards us.

"What to you want?" Adam asked slightly stepping in front of me.

"We only wanted to come see if the rumors were true," Owen said.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"The rumor that your 'boyfriend' here is really a girl," Fitz said through laughter.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I fired back.

"Oh I don't? I think the only way to settle this is to see for ourselves."

Fitz and Owen came towards us, and Fitz grabbed Adam before we could run away. I tried to hold onto him but Owen broke my hold on Adam's hoodie and locked his arms around me so I couldn't get away.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Adam yelled trying to break free of Fitz's hold.

"Not before she sees what you really are," Fitz said shoving Adam against the side of the building.

Adam struggled against Fitz, but Fitz was much stronger. Fitz managed to rip open Adam's shirt to reveal his binding.

"No way, you really are a chick."

"Fitz! Stop it!" I screamed thrashing my arms against Owen.

"Fiona, I don't think you understand. We just did you a favor. Now you know that you were dating a freak," Fitz said putting his hands on Adam's neck and looking at me.

"He is not a freak," I said.

"You mean you knew that you were dating a girl this whole time?"

"Adam is not a girl."

"I don't know if your eyes are working correctly, but 'Adam' here has boobs."

"He is more of a man than you will ever be."

"You know, maybe you just don't understand what a real man is. Owen would you care to enlighten her?" Fitz asked him.

"Gladly," he said groping me.

"If you don't let her go this instant I'll..."Adam yelled.

"You'll what?" Fitz said getting in his face.

"Do what you want with me, just let her go."

"How sweet, the freak is trying to be noble. That's not going to work. She has to be here to watch."

"You asshole," Adam said.

"See the way I see it, if you want to pretend to be a man, you can get your ass kicked like a man."

Fitz started to punch Adam over and over. All I could do was watch, no matter how hard I fought against Owen I couldn't budge him. I began to cry as a saw Fitz kick Adam in the stomach and ribs and repeatedly punch him in the face. I felt like the whole world was spinning and all I could hear was Adam's groans and my muffled screams.


	9. Chapter 9

Fiona's Pov

As I crouched on the ground next to a very battered Adam, I realized all this pain I was currently experiencing was because I chose to love a certain person...Fitz and Owen managed to escape just before someone came to investigate the commotion. When I ran over to Adam to see if he was alright, he was barely conscious. I knew he would have to go to the hospital, so I dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance. I almost wasn't able to tell the EMTs what happened. They let me ride in the back of the ambulance with Adam, but he still hadn't woken up. When we arrived at the hospital the nurses told me I was going to have to stay in the waiting room. It was the longest two hours of my life, I just paced back and forth in the waiting room clutching Adam's hat, which had fallen off during the fight. When the nurse finally came out to talk to me, I was ready to pull my hair out.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked me.

"No, I'm his girlfriend."

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to go in yet. Only family is allowed."

"I don't even know if his family has been called."

"Do you fill out the forms for him when he was admitted?"

"Yes, but I don't know any of phone numbers where his family could be reached."

"The staff at the desk searched for him, and couldn't find any record of someone named 'Adam Torres.'"

"Oh...yeah. I guess you wouldn't find anyone under that name. Adam is transgender. So his given name was Chelsea Torres."

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure we find his records, and contact his family."

"Um...can you at least tell me how he is doing?"

"I wasn't directly involved with treating him, but his report says that his injuries should all be healed within a month."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, he came to just as they finished treating him."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

"Sure, I'm going to go contact his family."

I continued to wait for another hour until his family finally arrived.

"Oh my gosh Fiona, what happened?" Mrs. Torres asked me.

"Adam and I were just walking back from eating at the Dot when Fitz and Owen jumped us. They knew Adam's secret, and that's why they beat him up. I tried to make them stop Mrs. Torres, but I'll I could do was just watch as Fitz hit him over and over," I said starting to tear up.

"Fiona it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. Fitz and Owen are not going to get away with this. I'm going to make sure of it. Bullying has been allowed to go on for far too long at Degrassi. And Adam has always been the victim, even at his old school. We thought just transferring schools would fix the problem, but it seems that no matter where he goes, he is going to be met with adversity. You know Fiona...I had a really hard time with Adam transitioning...I'm still having a hard time letting Chelsea go, but Adam has been the one that has been unhappy this whole time. He has been through so much this past year and I don't he was ever truly comfortable with himself...until he met you."

" I' sure that's..."

"No, its true. When I first realized that Adam was dating someone I was, to say the least, very concerned. I never thought Adam would be able to find someone that could accept him when I hadn't fully accepted him. But here you are. You have no idea how much joy you have brought to my son's life, and deep down really all I want for him is to be happy."

"Mrs. Torres I don't really know what to say, but I do think you should know that Adam has brought me the same amount of happiness."

"I'm glad you feel that way Fiona. I going to check on Adam, then you can see him."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later Mrs. Torres walked back into the waiting room.

"He seems to be doing ok, but he wouldn't stop asking about you," she said.

"Oh."

"He's in the last room on the left."

"Thanks again."

"Sure."

I never walked faster in my life. I just wanted to see with my own eyes that he was ok. As I entered his room I found him sitting up, clearly waiting for me.

"Adam," I said moving to his side.

"Fiona, did Owen hurt you. I've been going out of my mind ever since I woke up," he said taking my hand and looking into my eyes.

"No, I'm fine. How are you so worried about me? I had to watch the doctors take you away. And I been sitting in the waiting room forever, because only family could visit you."

"I'm sorry you were worried, but it's really not that bad. I don't think I needed to come to the hospital at all."

"Are you serious. Adam you blacked out. Why are you treating this like its not a big deal?"

"I just don't want to seem weak anymore..." he trailed off.

Looking at his bruised body, he looked so frail. Fitz was a monster for making him feel like this.

"Adam you are not weak. You might not be able to knock someone out in one punch, but that doesn't mean you are weak. Not many guys would be as brave as you and stand up to Fitz."

"But I couldn't even defend you. What if they had hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone hurt you because of me."

"Don't think like that. There are always going to be bad people in the world. But we can't let that tear us apart. That's what Fitz wants to break us up, we can't let him win Adam."

"Why do you always have the answers?"

"I might not be very book smart, but I have plenty of worldly knowledge."

"You're right. I don't want to be afraid anymore. If we want to be together, then no one should be able to stop us."

"That's the Adam I love."

"Love?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

Oh, that just slipped out. Neither one of us has said the l-word before.

"Yeah. I love you, Adam," I said blushing.

"I love you more than you could ever know," he said putting his hand on my cheek. I couldn't stop smiling as he leaned in. After just one kiss, I heard him wince in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said leaning in again. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Does it hurt to kiss me?"

"No."

"Why are you lying?"

"Like I'm really ever going to say to don't want you kiss me."

"What hurts?"

"I split my lip."

"Well I don't have to kiss you on the lips."

"I really, really love you."

"I know," I said beginning to kiss his neck.

"Alright Chelsea, lets have a look at your charts," the doctor said walking in the room.

"It's Adam," I said firmly.

"Ok...Adam. You have a mild concussion, a fractured rib, and a few mild lacerations."

"Yeah, you didn't even need to go to the hospital," I muttered under my breath.

"So when can I leave?" Adam asked.

"First thing tomorrow."

"When will I be able to go back to school?"

"In about a week if really rest."

"Thanks."

"I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."

"Oh my gosh, school. It hadn't even crossed my mind," I said.

"I don't want to go back. Fitz and Owen know my secret, so the whole school probably knows."

"I hate them."

"I know, but like you said, no one can tear us apart," he said taking my hand. I quickly leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"Ow."

"Sorry, it's going to be hard to remember that. Pray your lip heals fast."

"I already have."

"I almost forgot."

"What?"

"I have something for you."

"I hope it involves your lips."

"Adam!"

"Sorry."

"Actually I'm just returning your hat."

"I wondered what happened to it."

"It fell on the ground turning the fight," I said putting it on his head.

"I feel better already."

We would worry about school in a few days. Right now all we wanted to do was enjoy each other's company.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later...

Fiona's Pov

Finally school was over! These past two days of school have been so lonely without Adam. He got a week off from school to recovery from his injuries, so the only time I get to see him is in the afternoons. In the afternoons both of his parents are at work and Drew has football practice, so I get to be alone with him. School without him is just so bleak, especially right now. Even though Owen and Fitz were expelled, I feel like the whole school is whispering about what happened to Adam and his secret. But right now I have to push that out of my mind, because for the next two hours it is just going to be Adam and me. I rang the doorbell but he didn't answer, so I tried the door and found it unlocked, and let myself in. Adam wasn't anywhere downstairs, so I assumed he had to be in his room.

"Hey, Adam can I come in?" I asked opening the door to his room.

What I found was him sound asleep, with the most peaceful look on his face. I could't help but go lay next to him. As much as I wanted to let him sleep, we only had two hours before his family got home.

"Adam, wake up," I whispered in his ear. He didn't move, so I began to kiss his neck. He finally turned to me, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi," I said my lips inches away from his.

"Hey."

I leaned in and kissed him once.

"What a way to wake up," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you need your rest."

"Who needs rest, when I have you," he said kissing me.

I pulled away and said, "Before I forget, I brought you something."

"Really?" he said.

"Here," I said handing him the item I retrieved from my purse.

"Oh my gosh, the new issue of the 'Goon'" he said staring at the comic book.

"I just thought you might need something to read."

"This is amazing how did you even know that I read this?"

"I have my ways."

"You asked Eli didn't you?"

"Ok fine, you caught me. I asked Eli what you might like. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Thank you, it's perfect. You're perfect," he said smiling.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, its just my rib that still hurts."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Hey, I thought we weren't going to dwell on the negative," he said taking my face in his hands.

"I know, your right. I just had a rough day at school."

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just tired of everyone being so judgmental. They all feel the need to talk about something that is none of their business."

"This is about me. I knew this was going to happen, we both did."

"I know, I just didn't know it was going to feel like this."

"Fiona I've become a pro at dealing with judgmental people, and it is the same every time. They go crazy at first and you feel like it is never going to end, but it will. I mean I'm sorry you have to go through this at all, but I promise you everyone will be talking about someone else next week. And if by some chance they don't, I'll be with you to fend them off."

"Thanks."

"Now, enough about that. I would like to discuss a much happier topic."

"And what would that be."

"Our next date."

"Oh my, this should be interesting."

"I want it to be this weekend before I have to go back to school. And I'm going to plan everything, so all you will have to do is enjoy yourself."

"You have to give me something, so that I will know what to wear."

"Why? You look amazing in anything."

"Please?"

"O.k. how about I'll wear a suit and you wear any dress you want."

"Ugh, you are such a guy. Dress is a very broad term, Adam."

"I'm not going to give you any details, so you might as well just wear nothing," he said smirking at me.

"Adam Torres! You must be feeling better to make such snide remarks."

"What can I say? You have that effect on me," he said kissing me.

"I think I might have just the thing to wear," I said.

"Good, everything is set then."

"O.k. we have exactly an hour left until your family gets home, what do you want to do?"

"Ha, ha, very cute."

"What?" I asked.

"I know what you want to do," he said bringing my face to his.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday Night

Adam's Pov

I hope everything is ready. I've double checked like a hundred times. This date has to be perfect for Fiona. Our relationship has already been put through the wringer and we have barely been together a month. But tonight will be a reminder of why it is all worth it. I hope she likes what I have planned. It took Eli, Clare, and Drew to help me pull it off. Giving myself a once over in the mirror, I start to feel more clam. It's taken me a while to really find clothes I'm comfortable in, but this black suit my dad helped pick out fits perfectly. I can't help but feel more confident as I finish getting ready.

"Hey bro, lookin' sharp," Drew said entering the bathroom.

"Thanks, I just hope Fiona agrees with you."

"You've got nothing to worry about, I mean she's already seen you in one of those ugly hospital gowns," he said laughing.

"Why do I even try to be serious with you?"

"Oh, come on. I can be serious. There's only one piece of advice I have to give you about tonight."

"And what would that be?"

"Listen carefully cause this could make or break your date."

"I'm listening."

"Use protection," Drew said laughing uncontrollably.

"Your unbelievable," I said walking away.

As I was coming down the stairs I noticed my parents waiting for me.

"The cab you called for is here," my dad said.

"Thanks, I'll be home by eleven," I said reaching for the door.

"Adam wait," my mom said. "I just wanted to tell you that we are putting our trust in you."

"I know mom, and I'm not going to let you down."

"Have a good time son, we'll be here when you get back," my dad said patting my shoulder.

"You look very handsome," my mom said.

"Thanks guys, see you in a little while," I said heading out the door.

On the cab ride to Fiona's condo, I'll I could think about was what my parents said. I know how hard it was for my mom to say that. As long as I know their trying, I can get through anything. Not to mention I have a beautiful girlfriend that completely accepts me. I'm going to show her how much she has done for me tonight. When the driver pulled to a stop in front of her condo I took a deep breath and made my way to the door. After one ring the door opened. My eyes did a double take at what she was wearing. It was a short dark blue dress, that clung to her body.

"You look...you look..."

"How adorable I've rendered him speechless," she said stepping in front of me.

"No words would do you justice."

"Wow, someone's brought his game tonight," she said putting her arms around my neck.

"Nothing but the best for you," I said giving her a kiss.

"So do I get any hints about where we are going?"

"Not a one, but you can have this," I said handing her a rose.

"Oh, Adam. It's beautiful," she said sniffing it.

"It's nothing compared to you."

"I love you," she said giving me a kiss.

"I love you too, but I think it's time we made our way to the cab."

"Right, the night is young," she said taking my arm.

"Exactly."

At the secret location

I told the cab to stop about a block away from where we were going, so I could do a grand unveiling.

"Adam what's going on?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see," I said putting my hands over her eyes.

"Your responsible if I run into something."

"I would never let anything happen to you. We're almost there. O.k., open your eyes."

I watched her take in everything around her. I, along with Eli, Clare and Drew, had transformed an abandoned church into a restaurant under the stars for two. The trees had been wrapped in lights and a table set up with food waiting in a basket. I took her hand while I waited for her to say something.

"It's like a fairy tale," she said amazed.

"Only if your the princess," I said looking at her.

"Only if your my prince," she said pulling me in for a kiss.

After a few minutes I pulled away and said, "The food's gonna get cold."

"Sorry."

"Believe me, it's o.k."

Once she was sitting down and all the food was out, I could finally relax.

"Who made the food?" she asked.

"Clare and her mom."

"Well it's great. They are so nice for doing that."

"They are."

"And how did you find this place?"

"Clare and Eli found it on one of their urban adventures."

"Urban adventure?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"However they found it, it's amazing," she said reaching for my hand across the table.

We finished the rest of our food quickly and passed the time with easy conversation. But the night was far from over. I still had a few surprises up my sleeve.

"Adam what are you doing?" Fiona asked as I got up from the table and walked over to a box on the ground.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought most fairytales included a choreographed dance number?" I said pulling a cd player out of the box.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely, so would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I asked walking towards her.

"I would love to," she said taking my hand.

"I thought we could start with a faster song and then a slow one," I said pressing play on the remote.

"Your the expert."

"Good, so my hand goes here and yours goes..."

"I know the basics. You have know idea how many cotillons I've been to."

"Well, lets see what you got."

Dancing with Fiona was better than I ever could of imagined. She really knew what she was doing. It was so easy to dance with her. In remedial gym it was always so awkward. Fiona actually wanted to be close to me, so even if I messed up we were able to laugh about it. She also trusted me to lead her, which means a lot to me. When the slow song started her demeanor changed, she was more serious. She put her arms around my neck and mine were at her waist. I pulled her as close as possible, and she rested her head on my shoulder as we moved back and forth. After a little while she pulled her head back to look at me.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," she said.

"I'd do anything for you, Fiona. You mean the world to me. I mean before I met you I wasn't in a very good place. I'm not proud of what I did when I was depressed, and I'm going to have to live with those scars for the rest of my life."

"You don't mean..."

I'll I could do was nod in response to her question.

"Oh, Adam," she said bringing her hands around to my face.

"I haven't done it in a long time, but I wanted you to know that you are the main reason I haven't. Well, you and my therapist of course."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to use this evening as a way to show you how much you mean to me."

"You mean just as much to me if not more. I used to think that I wasn't capable of being happy like everyone else, that something was wrong with me. But you've proved me wrong. I've never been happier in my life than when I'm with you. I love you so much," she said bringing my lips to hers forcefully.

She used her grip on my tie to keep me there. My hands tightened around her waist as I relished the feel of her lips against mine. When I finally came up for air I kissed her lightly on the forehead and once on her neck before looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, but my curfew hour is upon us," I said.

"Oh, I completely lost track of time."

"That's o.k., that usually happens to me with I'm around you. I've only been keeping track because my mom will kill me if I'm late."

"Well, I guess we should get going then."

"Unfortunately, but I promise we will have many more dates like this."

"That's quite a promise."

"I'm nothing if not reliable," I said smirking at her.

"Very true," she said interlacing our hands.

The cab ride to her condo was very peaceful, we were able to cuddle in the backseat. By the time I walked her to her door the night air was whipping around us.

"I can't thank you enough for tonight," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Here, take my jacket. It's getting cold."

"But I don't want to keep it from you."

"It's no trouble at all. I'll just get it later," I said slipping out of it and helping her put it on.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Goodnight," she said leaning in for a kiss. "Prince Adam."

"Farewell, Princess Fiona."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said making my way back to the cab.

She waved one last time before the driver pulled away. Once I got to my house I noticed all the lights were still on. My mom was nothing if not a woman of her word. I walked through the door with five minutes left until my curfew.

"Right on time," my mom said from the living room.

"I said you could trust me."

"So, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great. She really appreciated everything I did."

"That's good, I'm glad you had a good time."

"Where is your jacket?" my dad asked.

"Oh, well Fiona got cold, so I offered to let her borrow it."

"Look Audra, I had no idea we raised such a little charmer," my dad said laughing.

"Alright, I think I'm going to go to bed now," I said walking up the stairs.

As I walked into my room I wasn't at all surprised to find Drew waiting for me.

"So, how'd it go?" Drew asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"Good."

"C'mon, you gotta give me more than that. Did you get any?"

"Don't be gross Drew."

"Well, I know something happened. I can tell by that smile on your face."

"The whole night was perfect. She couldn't believe that we set up all that stuff. I even got her to slow dance with me."

"Tell me that remedial gym is paying off, and you didn't step on her."

"No, I didn't step on her," I said throwing a towel at him.

"Sorry, I just gotta make sure you aren't tainting the 'Torres' rep."

"Please. I have just as much game as you. She even called me her 'Prince.'"

"Prince," he snorted. "Sounds more like your whipped to me," he said laughing.

"Just get out," I said shoving him out the door.

Once he was gone I threw myself down on my bed, and replayed the date over and over in my head until I fell asleep.


End file.
